Unexpected Expectations
by Weird one 666
Summary: (Completed!)Sango and Miroku are looking for Inuyasha and Kagome. They manage to hear them in Kaedes hut doing something...But what?


CDMG: Well, more Ideas just come popping my head so I just right them down... I do hope you enjoy this one. :)  
  
I NOW OWN INUYASHA!!! MWHAHAHAHAH!! (Sighs) No, unfortunately I do not...But I own this fic though!  
  
Summary: Sango and Miroku are looking for Inuyasha and Kagome. They manage to hear them in Kaedes hut doing something...But what?  
  
~  
  
"Ah, my dear Sango!" Miroku gleamed with happiness as he placed his arms around her waist, smiling. "How are you?"  
  
The female, that went by the name of Sango. Couldn't help supress her anger. Her scream pierced the skies with a following 'Slap'.  
  
The monk help his throbbing cheek. "Gee, Sango. A simple 'Hello' would have been good you know." The female said nothing. She just turned her back with both arms crossed together above her chest.  
  
"Have you seen Inuyasha and Kagome lately? They're always somewhere together."  
  
Sango turned around her magenta eyes looking into his volet ones. "Actually. No I haven't. And your right...What are they always doing together?"  
  
The monk churned his head to Kaedes hut. "I don't think I want to know. But hey! Do you think they are in there?"  
  
Sango followed his gaze to a small shack like hut. "Go check."  
  
"Aren't you coming?"  
  
"Why? So you can grope me?"  
  
"Sango-Sama! I respect you so much that I will not grope you anymore."  
  
"Really? How many times have you said that before?"  
  
"One hundred and thirty-two times!!" A small voice exclaimed hopping into Sangos arms.  
  
"Hmm. I could have sworn it was one hundred and one..."  
  
Sango sighed, "Still! Go check."  
  
The monk sighed also and walked towards the hut. Just as he got there he paused. He could hear faintly. It was a male- Inyasha. And a female -Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha! Come on!"  
  
"What? You won't like it."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Your face shows it. You think its weird looking."  
  
"Its not weird. Iv'e seen those before. Just I've never tried them."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. What was taking him so long? "Miroku? Whats happening over there?" She called out. She walked towards him with Shippo still on her arms.The monk continued to listen on ignoring Sango. Hoping whatever they were doing in there, was not what he was expecting.  
  
"Ok fine, here taste it."  
  
"It's too small."  
  
"Keh, What do you mean small? It's a perfectly fine size, you wench!"  
  
"That won't fill me up!"  
  
"It doesn't need to!"  
  
"Hey! I hear Kagome-chan!" Shippo exclaimed happily as he hopped down on the ground walking towards the door. Sango quickly grabbed him by the tail causing him to yelp. What where they doing in there? Sango placed Shippo down on the ground in front of her and told him to meet them near the river. That Kagome and her will be with him in a few seconds. Shippo protested but soon was offered chocolates. He smiled greatfully and ran off.She continued evesdropping with the lech.  
  
"Just stick it in your mouth and taste it."  
  
Both Sango and Miroku stayed stiff.   
  
Silence.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"See, its not THAT bad."  
  
"Yeah, but it kinda has that kinda weird taste to it."  
  
"Sheesh, Kagome. Your so picky. It's just a-"  
  
"Sango-Sama, you said a couple seconds!" Shippo called out, blocking out Inuyashas voice. The two people didn't hear what Inuyasha said.  
  
Sango turned to Shippo and whispered "Shippo go back! Give us 5 more minutes."   
  
The fox youkai crossed his arms. Holding out his small hand. Sango sighed. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small wrapped chocolate. He smiled happily and hopped off again.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged, "Probably those stupid farmers. Once again Sango continued to listen on with the monk.  
  
"Do you think Sango will like it?" Kagome asked ignoring the outside sounds and continued with Inuyasha.  
  
"Nah. I don't think she will. She's not into these."  
  
Miroku glanced at Sango who was blushing lightly.   
  
"No, But miroku will. You know how he loves these."  
  
The monks eyes were wide open. Sango couldn't help but giggle at his face expression.  
  
"Wanna stop and head out?"  
  
"Lemme just taste it again! It was pretty good." The female spoke.  
  
"I thought you said it tasted weird?"  
  
"But I have to get use to this if I ever want another one."  
  
Sango stood up, face red from listening. Miroku too. "We should leave!" She said quickly giving no time for him to answer.   
  
"Sango-sama just one more minute!" He exclaimed, grabbing her arm. The female spun around angry knocking Miroku away from her causing him to slam on the weak door. His hand still grasped her arm pulled her down on top of him.  
  
The door shot wide open, leaving a dumbfounded Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Sango covered her eyes once again going a bright red. Miroku just blinked.  
  
There sat Inuyasha with Kagome with a basket full of green bananas in a small basket. They both had their clothes on blinking at their friends.  
  
"Sango...?" Kagome asked, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Y-Yeah..." The exterminator opened her eyes slowly at Kagome. Quickly shooting a glare at Miroku as his hand was once again placed on the curve of her butt. She slapped him again and got off fuming.  
  
Miroku stood up, dusting his robe. He turned to Kagome and Inuyasha who just sat there dumbfounded. "So, You guys were just eating...bananas?"  
  
"Of course!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Kagome never tried these ones before. So I picked some up for her." He explained. He crossed his arms into his haori. He then asked, "What did you think we were doing?"  
  
"Well..." Sango began. There was no need to answer. Her face expression said all. Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at eachother then looked away blushing.  
  
"Me and him?!" Kagome began still flushing.  
  
"Keh."  
  
Sango sighed, "So...Now that we have this settled. Should we leave you two alone to continue...Eating?"  
  
"Keh. No we were finishing up here anyways." Inuyasha answered standing up.  
  
Miroku and Sango both nodded. They walked out of the hut into the open area. Inuyasha walked out with a following Kagome. He turned to her and smiled.   
  
"If only they heard us yesterday instead. Then they would be even more shocked then they are right now."  
  
Kagome smiled, while nodding her head.  
  
Indeed they would.  
  
~  
  
DONE! Bet you never expected that. I know, lame attempt at something but yeah. I liked it. ^_^ 


End file.
